Caught Red Handed!
by eddog2323
Summary: What if the females of the Saotome Clan has a dark secret that could open the gates of hell? what would happen if ranma in his cursed form went into this secret? will anyone Make it through. Nerima will never be the same again. read to find out more. DARK
1. Chapter 1 Dangerous Problem

**CAUGHT RED HANDED!**

**A RANMA ½ STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½.**

**Chapter 1 dangerous problem!**

**It started out as a normal day in the Nerima ward, well as normal as it can be in nerima. No one knew this day would lead to a disaster. This day was the day when hell was unleashed.**

**Morning Tendo Dojo:**

**Ranma was sparing with Genma, broad, Genma was way too easy now.**

"**Breakfast!" Kasumi called as she and Nodoka brought out the food.**

**Kasumi saw Nodoka wince as two Splashes were heard. No one else notice this, not even the eyes of the Nerima Ice Queen.**

"**Ranma you pervert!" Akane yelled for no reason. Wham!**

**When Nabiki, Akane and Ranma left for the school Nodoka felt a chill. She was worried about Ranma's curse. To put it as simple as possible she was afraid. She knew the dangers of the Female side of the Saotome clan. That is the reason why she dyed her hair brown. She has been having nightmares about the time when she was only seven years old.**

**At school Takewaki was his usual self, Akane then sent him all the way to Kyoto, Japan.**

**Lunch was interesting to say the least.**

"**Ranma I got your lunch," Akane said.**

"**It is too; too bad to eat the Kitchen destroyer food, have Shampoo's," Shampoo said.**

"**Ranma, honey will eat mine!" Ukyo shouted.**

**Ukyo and Shampoo started fighting; luckily Akane's food got destroyed in the fight.**

"**That was close!" Ranma exclaimed.**

"**RANMA NO BAKA!" Akane yelled. WHAM!**

**Ranma lands in the Swimming pool, triggering his curse.**

"**Pig-tail girl how I love thee!" Takewaki exclaimed.**

**Ranma sent him into the next ward.**

**Then Kodachi showed up.**

"**Hold you scarlet harlot! Tell me where my Ranma-sama is!" Kodachi yells as she attacks.**

"**I can't let you harm the pig-tail goddess!" Takewaki yells and then starts fighting his sister.**

**Then school ended for the day, no one in Tokyo, Japan and China would never forget the moment that unleashed hell. The day that Nodoka had feared came to pass. Nothing will ever be the same as it was. It all started because of a small rain shower turning Ranma into a girl. But that was only a small spark compared to what happen next. She heard some noises coming from a nearby alleyway. What she found snapped something inside of her. What she found was that Akane was having sex with Mousse! She ran only to find ran to Ucchan's Okonomiyaki restaurant, and then found that Ukyo was having sex with Ryoga! Next she found Shampoo in a nearby alleyway and she was having sex with Takewaki! That last spark lit a fire deep down inside of her and it quickly grew into rage. She walked to the Tendo Dojo. To anyone that saw her it looked like she was crying but she was planning on how to get even.**

**Tendo Dojo:**

"**It has happened, Genma," Nodoka said as she felt a chill that she was the only one who could recognize it.**

"**We're DOOOOOOOOOOOMED!" Genma yelled.**

**She saw Akane go into the Tendo house. Her plan was ready. She called everybody to the Tendo Dojo.**

**Two hour later:**

**Ranma came down still female.**

"**The reasons why I'm like this is that I found out everyone's secrets! I know you will never listen so I'm renouncing my family. I'm doing this because all of you have no honor what so ever! I'm declaring a blood feud on all of your families. I will do it as a girl, because I been betrayed by at least three people who I thought was my friends! Guess I was wrong! With these words Ranma Saotome is no more!" She said throwing down a pile of paper in her former mother's face. "Welcome to the blood feud," Ranma said as she left out the door.**

"**I'm not going be beaten by that freak!" Nabiki yells.**

"**Yeah that would work, ha!" Genma said.**

"**You sound afraid of her," Nabiki said.**

"**We all should be," Nodoka said her voice as cold as ice. It was so cold that it gave Nabiki shivers. "We all should be afraid for our life. That is what is on the line now." **

"**What!" Everyone shouted except for Genma.**

"**Didn't any of you see that battle aura?" Genma asked.**

"**I did," Kasumi replied. "I want to know why it just looked like fire."**

"**Because it is," Genma said.**

"**The females in the Saotome clan have a rare problem," Nodoka said. "If they ever get into rage when they are hurt in the heart, you will need to do anything and everything you can to get their forgiveness, or be ready to pay in blood. Since she was a female at that time she found out she got the full force of that."**

"**Oh my!" Kasumi said before fainting.**

"**Tell me it's not true!" Soun said.**

"**Sorry, Soun," Nodoka replied. "We call it the Death Bed Effect. If that Ranma was good enough to kill a demi-god and if that aura was the effect of the Death Bed Effect, we're doom. This is the day that I had always feared even since I found out about his curse."**

"**Is there away to stop it?" Cologne asked.**

"**If there was shouldn't I have done it already?" Nodoka asked.**

"**How bad can it be?" Cologne asked.**

"**You really do not want to know," Nodoka said. "The last time it happen was thousands of years ago. Have you heard of the Lost City of Atlantis? That was the results of that problem. There is nothing we can do. Your village is not safe anymore. It will affect the curse as well she will not be able to change back until this problem has it fill either by ruining our families or by death. There is nothing we can do but beg her for forgiveness and that even has less than 2% chance of working! I fear that when this is over one of us that caused her harm might end up dead. I mean it we might just have to pay in blood."**

**Cologne felled of her staff in shock.**

**Nabiki was pale and mouth hanging opened.**

**Akane was on the floor with Ukyo, Shampoo, and Mousse who just fainted **

**Genma and Soun were sweating badly.**

**Ryoga was far off in supreme shock land.**

**Kodachi and Takewaki were outside and they heard what happen. They were shocked to being stone statues.**

"**Holy my goddess!" Takewaki shouted before fainting.**

**Happossia is left in shock. He knew Nodoka was powerful and Ranma was too, but didn't know why. He had been playing with a time bomb! And it went just went off!**

**Tofu was there in surprise.**

**Cologne woke up Mousse and shampoo and took them back to the Cat Café.**

"**This is what our tribe has always feared," Cologne said. "This is an AAAAA CODE RED."**

**Shampoo and Mousse heard that. They both ran to their rooms a pack as fast as they could. Within the next hour they were on their way back to their village.**

"**Look likes china is the next place for me to go," Ranma said as she laughed with evil in her voice.**

**To be continued:**


	2. Chapter 2 The Fall of The Chinese Amazon

**CAUGHT RED HANDED!**

**A RANMA ½ STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½.**

**Chapter 2 fall of the Amazons  
**

**One week later, Chinese Amazons' village, Cologne, Shampoo, and Mousse ran toward the village yelling 5A CODE RED.**

**When the other elders heard this they didn't believe it. As Cologne said; several of the watchers flew over the wall.**

**They yelled A9 CODE RED.**

**The elders who heard this were beyond shocked.**

"**If you fight I will not help," Cologne said.**

"**She is too powerful!" Shampoo said.**

"**I want to live!" Mousse said**

**Just then the South Gate Blew opened with so much power the wall it was tore from cracked.**

**Cologne was surprised by the battle aura Ranma was admitting. She had no choice, never in more than three thousands year of history meant nothing. Nodoka was right the Females of the Saotome clan were right to be feared of. She had warned Cologne very well. Nodoka had said this: "All we can do I beg for her forgiveness or be ready to pay in blood." The way she said it had scared Cologne. Now she realizes that there were no emotions in her voice. She was right after all. She did the only thing that might let her people live on. She just hoped that they were not as stubborn then she was. She dropped to the ground on both of her knees. Shampoo and Mousse follow suit.**

"**I'm here to put an end to your stupid laws!" Ranma shouted. "If any of you think you can take me now or if not get on the ground now!"**

**All but one went to the ground afraid for their life.**

**The one who was still standing was the one that fought Cologne for her spot on the elder leaders of the Amazons.**

"**Fine if you want I fight I give you a fight!" Hairbow said.**

"**Fine so be it!" Ranma shouted. She disappeared as fast as she appeared.**

**Cologne knew she was moving fast.**

**Ten minutes later:**

**Hairbow was press on the defenses, she haven't got one chance for a secret to be use.**

"**Stop it!" Mousse shouted. "Mom you know you are out-class here. If she attacks you during the talks I will kill her myself."**

"**Do you give up?" Ranma asked.**

"**I will never ever give up!" Hairbow shouted.**

"**Looks like this witch needs a lesson she would never forget!" Ranma shouted.**

**Cologne had fainted after she saw what Ranma did. Ranma had put an end to her challenge. No one believed it. Ranma had move so fast that the next thing they knew was Hairbow had been killed, more than half of the Chinese Amazons were vomiting. No one had ever seen what they just saw. The rest of the Amazons had fainted. **

**Shampoo had taken over the peace talk since cologne was unable to do it. She was pale as well as everyone else.**

"**Ranma, we ask you to let us live tell us your demands?" Shampoo asked.**

"**I have two," Ranma replied.**

"**Go ahead," shampoo said.**

"**First the Kiss of Death and the Kiss of Marriage will be removed from the law of the Chinese Amazons. Second is that no one will be force into a marriage that the people involved; if one of the persons that doesn't want it; it does not happen. Love is base on two people not one." Ranma said.**

"**Understood," shampoo said as she picked up a special stick. "You get to choose a new leader the one you now will follow that you believe will carry through on the demands you made. Once you have the one you want break the stick and give the piece with the triangle on it to the one you picked."**

**Cologne was coming too. She was proud of her great granddaughter but also surprised. She knew the talk was over. She watched Ranma break the stick of peace. Ranma gave the piece with the triangle to Shampoo. Then Ranma left saying one thing: "Remember what you learn in Japan but there is always more than meets the eye."**

**Happossia was shocked. Ranma had put an end to the laws of the Chinese Amazons something that no master of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, not even a grandmaster could! He made up his mind he had to make peace with Ranma as fast as possible.**

**Two weeks later in Japan:**

"**Dad you don't understand!" Ukyo shouted. "Ranma has a curse that is dangerous! Ranma had killed a demi-god! He turns into a she with cold water. Nodoka said that curse is powering the problem!"**

"**No! The engagement will stand!" Mr. Kuonji yelled.**

"**Ranma is a she right now!" Ukyo yelled. "Ranma is from the Saotome clan that is deadly! Nodoka Saotome told everyone there how bad it could be! Even if I renounce you I know she will come for me. If you push this any farther than this you will never see your grandchildren!"**

"**She's right," Happossia said. "I just got here from china she had killed I powerful Chinese Amazon something that I could never do!"**

"**No! The engagement will stand!" Mr. Kuonji yelled.**

"**Fine then, I hope you can take what she has in store for you, Ex-father!" Ukyo yelled. "You are as bad as Genma! Good Bye!"**

**Mr. Kuonji sat there in shocked; he just saw his own child left the family.**

"**The blood feud is on!" Mr. Kuonji shouted.**

"**You are a fool," Happossia said. "If you want to die then fight, but before you do. Get some facts about Jusenkyo and Nodoka Saotome. Read it as if you life deepens on it, it just as it could be. I already saw her kill someone in the Chinese Amazons. More than half of the villagers were vomiting after what she did. I saw everything, Nodoka told us everything and she said it without any emotion in her voice. When she does that it is the cold truth. But you have no right to push the engagement if you continue this you have no honour. "**

"**That where you're wrong it has been going for some time, I already took care of the Chinese Amazons your next! Hahahaha!"**

"**I will never back down!" Mr. Kuonji yelled.**

"**I hope that you live," Happossia said.**

"**So this how a Kuonji show his honour!" Ranma said as she jumped down from above. "The agreement is false! You have no honour!"**

"**Who are you?" Mr. Kuonji asked.**

"**We have met before but you never saw this from because I hadn't got it yet," Ranma said. "Believe it I'm Ranma Saotome after I went to Jusenkyo with my fathead father! I heard everything your daughter oh I mean ex-daughter. Smart move on her part, just for that I might have to rethink her punishment. What is your answer?"**

"**We Kuonji are a stubborn clan we will not stand down! Mr. Kuonji yelled.**

"**Fine by me!" Ranma said.**

**The battle started.**

"**Who do you think will win?" Ukyo asked.**

"**I would ask who will survive instead of who will win," Happossia said.**

"**You think it could get that bad?" Ukyo asked.**

"**Never ever underestimate the females of clan Saotome," Happossia said. "You were there when she said it."**

"**Oh my! Nodoka said it without any emotions in her voice!" Ukyo shouted. "Let get some Okonomiyaki."**

"**Okay!" Happossia replied.**

**Ten minutes later:**

**Splash! Splash!**

"**You will now know what a girl has to go through!" Ranma yelled. "In the month that I was gone I learn the hard way! You need to learn respect for girls. If you can't do that, then enjoy your new life!"**

"**What was that?" Ukyo asked out loud.**

**When she got there she burst out into a full laughing fit. Join by Happossia and her mother.**

"**I will leave you in charge of this, Mrs. Kuonji," Ranma said. "If he doesn't get it use these."**

"**You are a crafty one," Mrs. Kuonji said giggling. "I have read story about the death-bed effect. I know not to mess with the person who possesses it. Have a good day."**

"**You too," Ranma replied.**

**Two hours later:**

**Ranma was walking through the streets of Tokyo and she was in deep thought. There are two people that need payback even more. Nabiki Tendo is near but I don't want to deal with her now. I way through to her is her sister. Yes! I will start with the one who deserves it! You next Akane Tendo! I will take away your ability to trust anyone, not even your family!**

**Tendo Dojo:**

**Akane sneezes. "Someone must be talking about me," Akane said.**

"**It is about time she would come to get one of us now," Genma said.**

"**No one messes with my family!" Nabiki yelled.**

"**This fight you can't win," Nodoka said. "Even if you were willingly to give up your own freedom you will still go down. Until she gets what she wants she will do anything to get it."**

"**She right," Happossia said. "I wanted to see how far she could go. What I saw made me vomit my lunch that day. She has gotten rid of the Chinese Amazons. She took on Hairbow, she was more powerful then Cologne is. Ranma killed Hairbow in a way that more than half of the villagers were vomiting. And she also got rid of Ukyo's father. My guess she will be after you Akane, but she won't be fighting you by hands but she will use your own mind against you."**

"**No one will defeat me!" Akane yelled.**

"**I will not stand for this!" Nabiki yelled.**

"**That is where you two are DEAD WRONG." Nodoka said. "It was family honour that stopped her, but now she needs to fix the stains on her personal honour. We should be afraid of her. I'm scared of her myself. This problem has scared me since I found out about it. I saw it action when I was five years old. I couldn't eat anything for two full years except for cold soup. Anything else that my parents gave ended up on the floor as vomit. What you know now doesn't mean shit right now! I don't care what she does to me as long as I live." Nodoka broken down and started to cried.**

"**You should listen to her," Genma said. "No one can beat a female Saotome in a rage for payback, not even if it was the end of the world!"**

"**Oh my!" Kasumi said as she dropped the tea she was about to serve.**

"**There is one person she will not take out," Genma said. "You will be safe Kasumi."**

"**For the first time he is right about that," Nodoka said. "This will be his first and last time he is right."**

"**She will defeat you without landing a single punch," Happossia said. **

"**How will she get her revenge?" Akane asked.**

"**I can't say each of us has a way of doing it that is different from one and the other," Nodoka replied. "I would guess that she will hit the heart or our greatest fears." Akane and Nabiki faint.**

**In a nearby tree:**

"**Just you wait, I will not move yet. I will give you time to relax, when your guard is down that when the ball will start moving. Hahahaha!"**

To be continued:


	3. 3 Akane's Nightmare in real Life Part 1

**CAUGHT RED HANDED!**

**A RANMA ½ STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry to say this but this chapter is not for Akane supporters. Flames will be put out or given to Akane. The title of this story should have given what it is about away. If you haven't figured it out yet. This is a vengeance fiction. **

Chapter 3 Akane's nightmare in real life! Part 1

2:30 Am:

Akane was still awake; she hadn't had a full night sleep in three weeks. She was becoming more and more violent. She had been to court already. Nabiki had just pulled through at the last minute. What they didn't know Ranma was already getting her revenge.

She had to keep Nabiki busy so she can get her true target. Ranma was watching from a nearby tree. She couldn't help laughing at what Nabiki was going through. Nabiki had five jobs to help pay the debt that her sister owed. Two of them were Akane's but she was a wreck. She was stuck on boiling. Just one more job and Nabiki will be too busy to get in the way of Ranma.

One month later it came. More than half of the boys that attacked her lost so much blood they were sent to the hospital. That added three more jobs to Nabiki's day.

That night p-chan came in. that day Ranma dyed her hair to brown. She snuck in and made her to Akane's room and splash Akane with cold water waking her up then from the window hot water hit Akane and p-chan.

"RYO GA NO BAKA! COME BACK HERE YOU PREVERT! I WILL KILL YOU!" Ryoga got lost. He knew it was Ranma's doing but he didn't want to be on her bad list.

Next morning: Akane attack a boy. Akane almost killed him. Nabiki blew her top.

"THAT DOES IT! YOU ARE INSANE! YOU HAVE LOST MY HELP! YOU WILL START PAYING FOR YOUR OWN ACTIONS! YOU BELONG IN A MENTAL HOSPITAL! ENJOY YOUR TIME THERE!" Nabiki yelled. As Akane was taken away from the Dojo

"YOU WILL GET HER OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!" Soun yelled.

"NO I WILL NOT AND YOU WILL NOT GET ME TO DO ANYTHING UNLESS YOU WANT TO IN UP IN JAIL!" Nabiki yelled.

"Kasumi?" Soun asked.

"Sorry dad, she needs it," Kasumi replied. "I'm siding with Nabiki here. Ever since Ranma got here she has been treating him badly. She walked in on him that first day."

"How did you know that?" Nabiki asked shocked.

"Hey, I'm your sister can't I have my own secrets?" Kasumi replied. "Anyway when she got here she said: "I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this. I have a system on you, so I know everything that you do."

"This is just great! This will hurt her more!" Ranma said. "I know this will hurt but I will not be hurt by her ever again!"

Tokyo Mental Hospital special case:

"I'm not insane! They are!" Akane yelled. "They are the insane ones! I'm not insane!"

"Akane Tendo I have a package for you."

She stops yelling and look at the box which was opened and pushed through a hidden door. Inside she found a tape recorder. She played it. It was her sisters on the night that she was put in here. She found the note. The note said:

I hope you are enjoying you new life tomboy. How do you like it when everybody that you thought you could trust? How did you like being stabbed in the soul? I can't say I'm happy about your being here, but this is the place you belong. You need to grow up!

From Ranko.

Akane started to cry. She refused to eat anything. She had only accepted water.

Ten days pass by:

Guard 1: "If she doesn't start eating soon she won't make it."

Captain Guard: "I will not have another death here ever again!"

Guard 1: "If we force her to eat she just vomits it out."

Guard 2: "It is like that she had lost the will to live."

Captain Guard: "Do something about it! If she dies you're both fired!"

Guard 3: "I wouldn't worry your head off about that."

One day later:

"Letter for Akane Tendo," the guard said.

The letter said this:

Giving up? That mean you're more of a loser then my ex father! Just because someone beat you; you just gave up? If you were just going to give up when someone beats you was the any point to train? I thought that you could prove them wrong. I guess my ex-fiancée should be able to win. I guess wrong you are even more of a wimp than my ex-father. I'm guessing you don't even have the will to prove me wrong, you don't do you?

From Ranko.

"I will show her!" Akane yelled.

Meanwhile at the Tendo Dojo a letter arrived for Nabiki. She read it when she got home.

"RANMA!" Nabiki yelled.

"Oh my!" Kasumi said. The letter said this:

Hi Tendos, ex-father and ex-mother.

You thought you were through with me? Will you were wrong. Nabiki I use you to get where your sister is today. I was just acting dumb jock. Only Kasumi figure it out. Kasumi is not on my list of people. I knew that Akane hated to wait so I let the days passed by. Sure enough she just got too angry. After you got too many job that will keep you away from the Dojo until everyone is a sleep. I sneak in and show Akane a secret that was being kept by all of you. Face facts Nabiki I have beat you once and I will do it again!

From Ranko, welcome to the feud!

"RANMA! You life will be hell! No one ever uses me and gets away without paying the price! If you think you seen what I can do well you are dead wrong!" Nabiki yelled.

"You are a fool, Nabiki," Nodoka said.

"What?" Nabiki asked shock.

"Nabiki you should asked about the death-bed effect again and listen for any emotions in her voice," Happossia said.

"How bad can it get?" Nabiki asked.

"That is something that I hate to know," Nodoka replied. "When she said those words that are the day I was afraid of. What she did already is only a dent in a car. This is something I would give my life to get rid of it. At last it is impossible. Whenever the Death-bed Effect starts it doesn't stop until all parties honour is in ruins and the one that remains with honour is the one who started it."

"…..?" Was a shocked beyond surprised Nabiki's answer.

"Oh my!" Kasumi said.

That doesn't even cut it anymore, sis, a stunned Nabiki said.

"It can be stop but no one has the will to do it," Nodoka said.

"What!" The Tendo girl shouted along with Ukyo.

"I know because I saw it with my own eyes," Nodoka said.

"You don't have to tell them if you don't want to," Genma said.

"They need to know since Ranko has started on them," Nodoka replied.

"Okay," Genma said. "I will give you a warning. After you hear this story the only thing you will be able to handle is water or soup for the next three months."

"….?" Was Nabiki reply.

Kasumi couldn't say a word.

To be continued:


	4. 4 the past comes forward

**CAUGHT RED HANDED!**

**A RANMA ½ STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: this is a dark chapter. It goes beyond dark. This chapter is not for the people that can't handle destruction at its worst do not read this chapter. This is why the story is rate an "M".**

**Chapter 4 the past comes forward.**

"For me and what I saw I was only able to eat once in three months," Nodoka said. "We have the ability to go without food for a time. Understand this, when I finish telling all of you my story you will not be able to see any other kinds of food except for soup. You wouldn't be able to think about any other food as well. Hello, elder Cologne and Shampoo."

"This is very important," Shampoo said.

"I was expecting you," Nodoka said.

"I knew this Death-bed Effect is a bad thing," Shampoo said. "I doubt a god could defeat her."

"You are right about that, elder Shampoo," Nodoka replied.

"Elder Shampoo?" Everyone asked in shock.

"Yes it is true," Cologne replied.

"How and why?" Everyone asked.

"All three of us heard no emotions in Nodoka's voice," cologne replied.

"We went back to our village," Shampoo said. "As soon as we arrived she attacked. We knew the village was no match for any of Ranma's forms. One of the warriors was foolish. Hairbow refused to give up. In the end she was killed. After that I started noshi. Noshi is our word for we give up. After the talk he chose the new leader with this. The other half whoever has it will become my shield sister and the only one that is not targeted."

"Oh my!" Kasumi said. "I don't believe it! He knew I was training! Is this the other half?"

"Indeed it is," Shampoo replied.

"Now I will tell you how a Saotome female in the rage of the Death Bed Effect was defeat," Nodoka said. "It is how I lost both my sisters to that event. It happen when I was seven year old."

Flashback:

"My second sister was the one who went into the Death Bed Effect. She found out that her best friend at school was doing it with her boyfriend. There are times when it complete takes control of you. Five day later after she came home with a flaming battle aura and left out the door. Mother told use about this problem I never ever saw anyone with ice in her eyes, I refused to believe it, but only five day after it started both of the families were hospitalized in critical condition. The boy wasn't even supposed to make it through the night, but he did. My sister was out for blood, she even attack them at the hospital where my oldest sister works. She injured one of the staff there, my sister knew she had gone too far and had to be stop. She also knew the only way and unfortunately I was there visiting the two families that were there. The sword that I carry is the one that she used. When I left the hospital I saw them fighting each other. Then my older sister beheaded her sister but not before she got stabbed in the heart. She died in my arms. I ran home pack my bags and jump out through the window without carrying that there was glass in the way. I sneak abroad a ship not even carrying where it was going. My mother found me a year later in North America, still unable to eat anything. By the second year we return home."

End flashback:

"To this day every time I see Ranma's female form remind me of that event," Nodoka said as she cried. "The only way to stop an enrage Saotome female is to let it go out on its own or to kill her by sacrificing yourself. And that is also why I dye my hair, we are natural red heads."

Everyone there stamped to the restroom.

Nodoka came and told Akane the truth Akane had to be tried up a gagged for her own safety.

Kasumi wasn't even able to enter the kitchen at all for three week. Nabiki fainted so much she put herself into a coma. Mousse and Shampoo when shock so much that they could only move in their curse forms. Ryoga got lost and there has been sighting of him throughout the world.

"Now is the perfect time to get the ice queen!"

Three week later:

"Open up this is the police!"

"How may I help you?" Kasumi asked.

"I'm detective Ransksako, is Tendo Nabiki in?"

"She is in the family room," Kasumi replied.

"Good!" Detective Ransksako said.

"Nabiki Tendo you're under arrest for black-marketing and black-mailing, you have the right to remain quite." Ransksako said.

"You have nothing on me," Nabiki said.

"Yes we do now thanks to a young red-hair girl," Ransksako replied.

"Ranko!" Nabiki yelled.

"That what was her name," Ransksako replied. "Now come with me or do we have to do it by force?"

"Fine!" Nabiki grumble. "I will find a way out of this! No one defeat Nabiki Tendo!" She added to herself.

Nerima police station:

"She left this for you," Ransksako said as he handed Nabiki a letter.

Tendo Nabiki,

If you face me I court I will go easy on Akane. If you say the code word curses, your bail will be pay but Akane's life will become hell. Your choice your freedom for an insane Akane, if you come to court I swear on my honor as a martial artist to go easy on her if you face me. Your freedom for hers chose wisely.

From Ranko.

"Dam you Ranko!" Nabiki yelled. "Hum? How would she go about this? I will list the facts.

1: Ranma is very angry.

2: The Death Bed Effect has her.

3: She wants revenge on those who hurt her, namely Ukyo, Shampoo, and Akane.

4 the main target will be my sister Akane.

5 she is giving me a chance to take her place.

6 the worst she can do is destroy Akane beliefs by getting her with her fear.

7 she knows a way to do that.

8 she will still strike her in her soul.

To save Akane faith I will face you!" Nabiki said.

To be continued:


	5. 5 the fall of an ice queen part 1

**CAUGHT RED HANDED!**

**A RANMA ½ STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½.**

**Chapter 5 the fall of the Ice Queen! Part one**

"**I have to face her to save Akane," Nabiki said. "Anyway she will still strike Akane. How will she do it? That can't be it! No that is the highest possibility! She is going to turn her into a male!"**

"**Visitor for you Tendo," a random officer said.**

"**So you figure out my plan?" Ranko asked.**

"**That outfit is you," Nabiki said.**

"**Flattery will get you some places, but not everywhere," Ranko replied.**

"**You're going to use Jusenkyo spring water to turn Akane into male, right?" Nabiki asked.**

"**Correct," Ranko replied. "I figure that because she kept nailing me when I was male. So why not make her experience her own fear?"**

"**I have underestimated you," Nabiki replied.**

"**You still are," Ranko replied. "In this form I'm as much girl as you are."**

"**Oh my!" Nabiki shouted. "I can't believe the curse is 100% complete!"**

"**It is worth it to have what I want," Ranko said. "By the way Akane will be out in two months two weeks and four days. The courts are full right now, so you will be facing me in two months and two weeks and three days from now see you then."**

"**Who would have known it?" Nabiki exclaimed to herself. "The rumors are true Ranma is smarter as a girl. I will enjoy this fight. Let just see who is underestimating whom."**

"**That went well," Ranko said to her own self as she walks through Nerima. **

"**Ranko is that you?" Kasumi asked.**

"**Kasumi is that you?" Ranko asked.**

"**I was hoping to run into you," Kasumi said.**

"**I was too," Ranma said. "Let's get some ice cream."**

"**That does sound good," Kasumi replied.**

"**I know a place where Nabiki and Akane don't even know about it," Ranko said. "Follow me."**

**Ten minutes later, Kasumi and Ranma arrived.**

"**How did you know I was training?" Kasumi asked.**

"**I knew you were watching my battles, right?" Ranma asked.**

"**Yes, how do you know?" Kasumi asked.**

"**I can read Ki," Ranma replied. "Everyone's Ki is different. By the Ki aura I was able to sort everyone out in fact I think you know what I'm talking about because you can do it as well."**

"**You caught me," Kasumi said. "So what colors do you see?"**

"**Akane's is fire orange, Nabiki's is dark gray with bright pick which points to a male that she wants but he is ignoring her. Soun's is pale gray meaning he doesn't know how to start healing from a loss and looks for the easiest way out. Genma's is pale black meaning he has fallen to evil by being near someone. Happossia is dark Black it is called Beyond Midnight Black. He is better to be dead but there is a speck of pale blue which mean he is afraid of someone. That someone is you. Now Nodoka's is a mix of color. She just can't choose one. Right now she will be very emotional for a while. Tell her this if she can let go of the man among man thing she will be safe as well. Right now I'm as much a girl as you are."**

"**Oh my, would not even cut it here," Kasumi said giggling soon joined by Ranko.**

"**You are a girl aren't you?" Kasumi asked.**

"**When I'm in this form I'm a girl but in male form I'm a guy," Ranma said.**

"**That is usual coming from you," Kasumi said.**

"**That what everyone says," Ranko replied. "When I'm a girl please call me Ranko."**

"**No problem," Kasumi said. "I will see you around, Ranko."**

**Tendo Dojo Evening:**

"**You won't believe what I just found out!" Kasumi said.**

"**What is it?" Nodoka asked.**

"**I just saw Ranko, and she told me the curse is 100% complete!" Kasumi exclaimed.**

"**What!" Nodoka and Soun shouted.**

"**Impossible! My son would never live as a weak girl!" Genma yelled.**

**Slap! "It is your fault you tub of lard!" Kasumi yelled.**

"**Yikes! Saotome you need to run now!" Soun yelled at his friend.**

"**Genma!" Kasumi and Nodoka yelled together.**

"**This is great!" Ranko said as she watched from a nearby tree. "How did she get so good?"**

"**Whoa! When did Kasumi learned to do that!" Soun asked shocked.**

"**Surprising isn't it?" Ranko asked.**

"**Ranko!" Soun said surprised.**

"**You are safe for now my true target is Akane," Ranko said.**

"**If Nodoka can let go of that man among man thing give this to her," Ranko said. "They should be back in two minutes while Genma will be back if he doesn't go back to Jusenkyo, in three days."**

**Nerima's mental Hospital:**

"**Looks like you're doing fine," Ranko said.**

"**Ranma what are you doing here?" Akane asked. "And why are you in girl Clothes?"**

"**Right now, I am as much as a girl as you," Ranma said.**

"**What!" Akane asked shocked.**

"**You won't believe how many times I heard that," Ranma said giggling.**

"**So it is true," Akane said. "I was wondering what power Jusenkyo has."**

"**Jusenkyo will always be around," Ranma said.**

"**You still haven't answered my first question yet," Akane said.**

"**I here because I found out who got you in here," Ranma said.**

"**It has to do something with Ryoga, right?" Akane asked.**

"**It was Akari who did it," Ranma said. "Ryoga landed in her yard all beaten up. She knew you found out about his curse. You were brutal to him. She was the one to do it."**

"**My anger as at Takewaki and at Nabiki as well," Akane said.**

"**I figure out her already," Ranma said. "She only new that way to get money, but it was also another reason as well. It is a third reason why. She wanted payback on Takewaki did to her. I promise not to tell anything, but he did the same thing to me."**

"**I will be seeing you around," Ranko said. "You weren't my target yet. I just used you so I can get Nabiki, to get you to get her, you will be soon. See you later."**

"**That went will," Ranko said to herself. "Now it is time for Ukyo to pay the price. No I will let her sweat it out more."**

**In Ucchan's Okonomiyaki, Ukyo sneeze.**

"**Konatsu I need to talk to you so don't open today," Ukyo said.**

"**Yes, Ukyo-sama," Konatsu replied.**

"**I did something bad," Ukyo said. "I did have sex with Ryoga and Ranma did see us. As bad luck would have it he was a she. I will eventually be targeted by her. When that time comes DO NOT INTERFEER AT ALL! I will show her that I'm willing to take any punishment she willing to give."**

"**I already know about The Death-Bed Effect," Konatsu said. "It happened a long time ago. My family had an agreement with them. When he betrayed her by sleeping in another girl's bed, the rage grew so fast that she left the house. As spoken by himself: the room got so hot that the paper that I was hold turned it to ash in less than a second! He traveled the world but she caught him. She used a pressure-point that made him unable to move for five years. The worst part is that it is a curse still standing today. Do you remember when you found me unable to move and talk?"**

"**I do remember that," Ukyo replied.**

"**I couldn't talk because my mouth was close." Konatsu said. "I still saw everything that happened that week. I thank you Ukyo-sama."**

**To be continued:**


End file.
